Three Seconds
by teaANDcoffee2304
Summary: Expect the unexpected. Eren Jaeger never thought he'd fall in love in the least possible way or place. All his life, love was a slow and building for him. After a break up with former boyfriend, Eren decides to get out and get some change of scenery. But only to find himself in a whirlwind of confusing events and emotions. Falling in love with a complete stranger. Modern AU
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Is it possible to fall in love in just three seconds?

I always thought that love is something that builds up with time. Which involves knowing the person from inside out. Then there's love at first sight, when your eyes set on another person's face, you fall in love at that same moment.

But I never knew that I'd fall in love in three seconds.

* * *

Along with the flurry of movements, my eyes can't take themselves of him. His graceful body, his perfect face and sultry voice.

Him setting his fierce eyes on me.. one...

Closing in on me with his seductive body... two..

Feeling his warm breath and skin on me...

THREE...

And I am pretty sure my heart stopped at that moment, along with everything alive in that place.

Even time itself.

A/N: Hello minna~! I'm back with a new fanfic~! If you're curious, this fanfic will be inspired by this vid: watch?v=xRx8IuTxw94 : The original is a MMD and it's pretty cool! So goodluck to me in trying to make a story for this!


	2. Chapter 2: A Night of Distraction

One.

Two..

Three...

Then suddenly my alarm clock rang as it woke me up to remind me of another morning to face. I groaned in exhaustion as I turned around on the other side to slam a fist on it harshly and continue to snore. Vaguely, I knew I had only five seconds left to spare before my hell of a sister starts to make herself known—

"Eren! Get the fuck out of bed. Now!", she yelled from the other side of the door. 

Crap…. I cursed lowly in German as I pushed myself up from the cozy warmth of my bed sheets. Shuffling sleepily towards the door, I wrenched my door open and gave Mikasa, my most unimpressed glare I could ever summon in my life. Of course, as expected, she wasn't in a least bit fazed by it.

"Mikasa…. Do I need to give you another shit about how much I love my bed and how I am in a rel—", I started but she cut me off.

"No. I don't need to know all the sort of things you do with your damn bed, Eren. Hurry up or mom will have your head if you're not done within the next fifteen minutes.", she merely turned her back on me and I stuck a tongue out at her, knowing she wouldn't see me but—

"I know you're sticking a tongue out at me, Eren. Won't change a thing, now hurry up.", she hissed as she threw me a look and I pouted.

How ever she knows that I do things like that behind her back without even turning around creeps me out…

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, I headed downstairs and dragged myself over to the dining table. My eyes scanned the breakfast placed there before deciding to just grab a piece of toast and head for the door. But before I can get into my shoes, my mom grabbed the hem of shirt and pulled me a bit.

"Moom!", I whined a bit.

"Eren Jaeger, if you are just going to ignore breakfast again like always, I'll be forced to tie you on a chair and spoon-feed you.", she threatened while I tried to wiggle out of her hand.

"But mom, I need to get going!", I protested as I managed to wrench off her grip. Then I high-tailed it out of the house after slipping into my shoes. I can vaguely hear my mom calling for Mikasa to follow me and I just laughed.

College was not the same as High School but I didn't want to be late. Though I was not looking forward to it too much, I still didn't want to give my professors a reason to flunk me.

"Hey Jaeger!"

I turned around to look for the owner of the voice and regretted it in an instant. I can feel my face dropping into a grimace as I see Kirschtein head towards me with his horsey grin. Yeah, you read that right. I was tempted to walk and ignore him but since I was a nice guy, I stopped in the middle of the hallway and wait for him

"Hah.. What do you want from me, Kirschtein?", I said in a bored voice as he stopped in front of him. He had this ridiculous grin on his face like he just thought of something genius. I seriously want to punch it the hell off his face. Been wanting to since I first laid eyes on the jerk.

"Weren't you just dumped by your ex the other week?", his grin impossibly widened and I had to clench my hands into tight fists and grit my teeth to stop myself from strangling him.

"So what? Listen, if you just came by to tease me, I don't care if I'm doing lines or community service but I'm going to kick your balls off you.", I said darkly. He just laughed at that. My eye twitched in response to it.

"No! Though I'd love to see ya try~", he taunted with a smirk before waving me off as I coiled to punch him. "But no, I'm not here for that. Just wanted to invite you to a night-out!", he said proudly.

"A what?", blinking in surprise, because this was out of ordinary. Then I backed, shaking my head as I realized. "Hell no, Kirschtein. Sure I am depressed but not THAT depressed enough to date you.", I sneered at him.

His eyes now twitched as he glared at me.

"No, you pansy! Just a night-out with others! I wouldn't date YOU too.", he rolled his eyes and placed his hands on his hips. "Ya know that disco bar at the end of this street?", he raised an eyebrow, waiting. Then I nodded before he continued. "Well then. That's where we'll go. 8pm so don't be late.", he waved me off.

"When am I ever late? Why don't YOU take that advice of yours?", I called and he just laughed as he walked off.

Horse face.

* * *

Later in the evening, I sighed as I pulled on a white pullover then a black vest. Stopping by a mirror, I eyed myself before reaching over to grab a pendant with two crosses on it. As I headed out, I placed my glasses on and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Mom! Mikasa! I'm heading out now!", I called as I slipped on my boots and checked to see if my wallet and phone are there. Soon, I was sprinting a bit from my house, actually feeling excited. This should be a nice break and distraction from my ex-boyfriend..

A/N:

Hello again~! Eren's ex-boyfriend by the way is Erwin /shot/sorry not sorry/ I seriously have no idea who else to pair him with soo- ;w; Forgive me? XD


End file.
